1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a getter composition and an organic light emitting diode device including the getter composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons are injected from one of the electrodes and are combined in the emission layer with holes injected from the other of the electrodes to generate excitons which release energy by emitting light.